Quimang's Last Stand
Overview Summary #Assault the Crimson Skull Guild Hall and defeat Captain Quimang. Find reinforcements along the way. #See The Emperor's Blade for your reward. Obtained from :The Emperor's Blade in Tsumei Village Requirements :The Siege at Tsumei Village Reward :4,000 XP :200 Gold :Monastery Credit Dialogue :"Master Togo agrees that the attack on Tsumei Village cannot go unanswered. Now that my reinforcements have arrived, I have sent them ahead to the Panjiang Peninsula. Aid them, and they will help you eliminate Quimang and the pirates within the Crimson Skull Guild Hall. Be warned that Quimang and his remaining men are not only powerful, but desperate. They will fight tooth and nail to the last breath. Only the bravest and strongest of heroes should attempt this task. Will you serve your emperor once more?" Reward Dialogue :"Master Togo's former student should not have defied the Empire of the Dragon, but at least Togo will know that Quimang was given every opportunity to mend his ways. You have done the empire a great service, and the emperor will not forget it." Walkthrough The Pirates wander farther than usual and seem eager to aggro from well outside your bubble. Pulling and kiting will be useful. Wear the pirates down from the level 3 mobs on up to the level 15 entourage, then finally Quimang himself. To receive the reinforcements, approach the east side of the guild hall starting at Tsumei Village. Along the way you will find three groups of three Canthan Guards and a group of two with a Canthan Guard Captain. This small army makes the quest significantly easier to complete. If you're doing this with henchmen, another option is to leave from Ran Musu Gardens. This will make your henchmen level 10 instead of the level 6 henchmen that are in Tsumei Village. It's a very simple run down to the portal to Panjiang Peninsula. However, the reinforcements may or may not appear if you use this method - it's unclear if this was a glitch or if they are simply not there if you arrive from Kinya Province instead of Tsumei Village. If they do, the quest will obviously be easier to complete. Note: Reinforcements will only attack if they are in aggro range of the targets. If you are a Ranger and are using a longbow, switch to a shortbow. If not Reinforcements will hang back out of the fight and do nothing. Note: Coming from Ran Musu Gardens you have to work your way towards the location where the second part of 'Siege' took place, you will find the first group of reinforcements probably already in battle with a mob of Crimson skull as you get near - try to keep them all alive. Then work your way SE towards the cave entrance where Su is stationed; another group of reinforcements will be embattled up on a hill to your left, the last group a little further down below and most likely under attack front and back. They are always there, unless you are too slow relieving them. Rather than fighting your way down through the fortified passage and across the booby trapped and heavily defended bridge, you can backtrack towards Kinya province with the reinforcements in tow, then turn left, follow the ridge on the other side of the harbour and assault Quimang from the 'blind side'; this gives you the added advantage of attacking downhill if you have one or more ranger(s) and it offers itself to very effective trapping as well. Because the Crimson Skull have a lot of archers, it's never a good idea to attack them when they have height advantage - either move around until you have the height advantage over them, or wait until they patrol towards a lower area. A few additional hints and tips: *Kill Feng the Skull Symbol; he is right behind the corner when approaching the last group of reinforcements, and the additional 2% morale is really useful. If you approach from Kinya Province, you should consider killing Tahkayun Tsi, Auri the Skull Wand and Sulmeng the Skull Staff as well (they are located on your path to Panjiang from Ran Musu Gardens in that order). *Be patient when getting to the bridge. There's two additional groups of crimson skull. One of them is walking in your direction. Wait in front of the bridge until that group has come near enough and eliminate them. Then step on the bridge; the hidden group of high-level crimson skull will appear, and you can fight them together with the last group of crimson skull that is waiting behind the bridge. *Be very attentive in Port Kaimu as well. There's two hidden groups of crimson skull that tend to appear when you really can't use any further distractions. *The guards tend to get stuck on the flanks of the hill when you kill all enemies around Port Kaimu. When that happens, walk back to the stuck guards and navigate them around the hill with as much distance as possible. Category:Factions quests